Feudal Riders
Feudal Riders is the fifth installment to the American Neo-Rider Series and the seventh Rider adaptation overall. It is the first installment to take place after the events of Power Rider. It'll be based on Kamen Rider Gaim. Story During the tenure of Astro Rider, a group of ten (twelve later on) friends, nicknamed the Feudals, go on a field trip to the Zeron City Museum. While they were there, they find strange looking belts, locks, and a mysterious object which transports them to a strange looking stadium. There, they meet the Feudal Overlords who tell them that they have been chosen to participate in the Feudal Games. Each teen goes through a series of challenges against other opponents as part of the games. The Feudals, led by Dylan Nicholson, later make it into the next round in which it is revealed that they can now transform into the Feudal Riders. Each Rider is then teleported to different regions of the Feudal Forest where they battle numerous monsters. Once they defeat all the monsters, the Riders are transported back to the Feudal Stadium for the final round. However, the final round is revealed to be a little more than what they bargained for when they realized that they would be fighting each other. The Feudals decide to battle anyways and are transported back to the Feudal Forest for the final battle. The Feudals transform into the Feudal Riders and fight each other. Dylan (Feudal Rider Orange) then finds one of the cracks in the Feudal Forest during his battle against Andrew Gordon (Feudal Rider Bana) and all of them successfully escape from the games and return to Zeron City at the cost of all the Feudal Riders, except for Dylan, losing their Lockseeds. Over time, the friendship between most of the Feudals have started to deteriorate. Two years later, because of the large company, S.C.P. setting up shop in Zeron; the community started to become more like a castle town. To escape the feeling of being under castle authority, dance crews were formed by young people, each named after a different Feudal Rider, to bring joy back to the public. The Feudal Overlords then begin to create cracks in reality that bring monsters called Feudalites from the Feudal Forest to capture the Feudal Riders and bring them back to the Feudal Stadium to finish the games. Fortunately, one of the Feudal Overlords hated that his comrades made the young teens participate in these games and had allied himself with the Feudals and creates more locks for the Feudals to use. Now, Dylan and the other Feudals must now battle these monsters and end the threat of the Feudal Overlords for good. Characters Armored Riders Energy Riders Allies *Maye Bloomfield *DJ Revo *Faye *Legendary Riders **Masked Rider Warriors *Kamen Riders *Neo-Riders Villains Feudal Overlords *Major Overlords *Minor Overlords **Dyonshu **Grinsha **Tortuga Feudalites *Skulloids *''Deer Feudalites'' *Fang Bats *Boarons *Drakkens *''Beetle Feudalites'' *Leons *''Goat Feudalites'' Others Feudal World Rider Incarnations Episodes Titles in italics are temporary. #''Transform! The Orange from the Sky!?'' #''Certain Kill! Pine Kick!'' #''Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!?'' #''Drago's Birth'' #''Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship!'' #Wild Gladiator #''Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang!'' #''Baron's New Power, Mango!'' #''The Monster Inves Capture Battle!'' #''Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest!'' #''The Truth Behind the Christmas Game'' #''New Generation of Riders Appear!'' #''Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship!'' #''The Secret of Helheim's Fruits'' #Meeting With a Lemon #Power of the Samurai #''The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends!'' #Among the Accused #''The Gifted Secret Weapon'' #''The Invasion Begins with the End of the World'' #''Yggdrasill's Secret'' #''The Truth of One-Seventh'' #Shogun Power #''The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord'' #''Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag'' #''Baron's Genesis Transformation!'' #''When You Know the Truth...'' #Backstabbed #''The Over Lord King'' #Cybertron #''The Forbidden Fruit'' #Rider's Ultimatum #A Feudal Reunion #''The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection'' #''Luke's Ark'' #''Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin!'' #''Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp!'' Notes *This is the first Neo-Rider season to not share it's name with it's Japanese counterpart, followed by Fury Rider. Category:Series Category:Feudal Riders (series) Category:Adaptations